DPS Weapons Guide - All Classes - Console
General Information This guide will mostly be specific for the console since Super Loot creates a bigger choice of items. Weapons have a better chance of having higher base stats on harder difficulties (weapons can still spawn negatives so there is no minimum base). Weapons also come in different sizes. Effects of the different weapons sizes will be identified by each class. The stats are obtained form the Perfect Drop Compendium unless otherwise noted. Reading user comments, the stats have been put off by recent PC patches but should be reasonably accurate to the consoles. If you think there is another weapon which could be stronger, post it on the comments section and I will look into it. Remember that this is a guide for consoles. The Apprentice and Huntress are reasonably complete, but the Squire and Monk are quite lacking. Upgrading Generally to achieve the highest DPS, when upgrading a weapon all points should be focused on one type of weapon damage. Damage upgrades improve geometrically, generally 15% per level on physical damage up to a cap of 80 or 20% per level on elemental damage up to a cap either 360 or 456 - it varies from weapon to weapon. With huntress weapons it is often good to upgrade shots-per-second, and with apprentice and ranged monk weapons to upgrade the additional-shots count; this should be done whenever possible as there are only certain levels on which the upgrade can be spent on this attribute. Physical vs. Elemental The Hero Damage attribute only applies to physical damage from weapons and if maxed out can more than double your damage even without any particular gear to boost this stat. The biggest downside of physical damage is that the damage multiplier for each level of weapon upgrade is much smaller than for elemental damage and will rarely exceed the 1000-2000 range; physical-damage weapons will almost always do lower DPS than elemental weapons. Elemental damage, on the other hand, has much larger multipliers and can go as high as 10,000 for some weapons when fully upgraded. It also has the benefit of not requiring any points into the Hero Damage attribute, which can be a big savings for hybrid or tower builds. The biggest downside, of course, is that 10-25% of monsters will be immune to your damage. To kill immune monsters you need to rely on either your tiny phsyical-damage component, a familiar that does physical damage (an animus is great for this), nearby towers, or another hero. Ogres and bosses never have an elemental affinity however, making elemental damage great for killing these monsters while in support of towers. One final advantage of elemental damage is that it is economically cheaper: because any sufficiently-upgraded elemental-damage weapon (must start with 19 upgrades and 100+ elemental damage) eventually will sell for more than it cost to upgrade it, you actually make money by finding a pretty good elemental damage weapon, upgrading it, then selling it as soon as you find a better one. Hero level Aside from points spent in Hero Damage, the character level plays no part in damage. All weapons have a minimum level requirement, however, and most of the best weapons are usable by level 60. Attack Speed As may seem obvious, attack speed bears a crucial effect on overall damage output. In the case of Huntress weapons the shots per second is listed on the weapon and available to upgrade. In the case of apprentice weapons the shot speed is basically constant but depends slightly on the charge bonus: the highest DPS can be achieved by charging the weapon just slightly prior to firing. With melee weapons used by the monk and squire, there is a swing speed that is not shown on the weapon statistics and in some cases (example?) may vary even for two different instances of one unique weapon. Play around with the dummy targets in the tavern to get a feel for your weapon speed before trying to compare. Apprentice With multiple-shot weapons, an apprentice may have the highest overall damage output potential of any character; a fully upgraded high-end 6-shot elemental weapon may do well over 100,000 dps if all shots hit. To bring that damage to bear however you will have to be fairly close to your target; unlike a Huntress you can't sit back and engage an ogre at range but must approach to nearly point blank range. Investing in Hero Health becomes important therefore if you want to do maximum damage. Besides Hero Health, investing in resistances are also vital since 1.4k health is irrelevant when you still die in 4 hits. When looking for a weapon for the Apprentice, the stats to look for are high Base Damage or Elemental Damage, Charge Rate/Speed, and Additional Projectiles. Knockback might also be desirable since it can be used to knock enemies into deadly environment and keep them away from you and defenses. Charge Speed is useful in burst shots which can be stronger than spamming normal attacks. Remember to upgrade the number of additional projectiles whenever possible. This can go as high as +5 or even more but strangely can only be upgraded on certain levels. If you see the chance to upgrade projectiles and decide to wait until the next level, you have missed your chance. There is a cap for additional projectiles (5?) for each weapon so missing one chance does not mean that the weapon can no longer reach its full potential. Longer Apprentice weapons have a blindspot between the character and the point where the projectiles are released, which can be a disadvantage. Draconis Ignis 76 base damage, 157 fire elemental damage, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 27 upgrades Along with Alternative Energy Core, this is one of the highest elemental-damage weapons. It's not easy to acquire, however. Alternative Energy Core 65 base damage, 141 lightning elemental damage, 9 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades Potentially slightly stronger than the Draconis Ignis, this is probably the highest possible DPS weapon if its lightning damage is fully upraded. Tsuda's Final Creation 102 physical base damage, 11 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades Tsuda's Final Creation does the highest physical damage for an apprentice weapon. It is extremely difficult to farm, however, so it will take a while to get a good one. Goblin Overlord's Charge 81 base damage, 46 elemental damage, 11 knockback, 10 charge speed, +4 projectiles, 29 upgrades Although it has lower physical damage than Tsuda's, the GOC is much easier to acquire. Huntress The huntress is the strongest and most popular damage-dealing character, not because of DPS but because of Piercing Shot which is badly imbalanced. Piercing Shot is based on the physical damage of your weapon, so most good huntress weapons should be built around physical damage. Although the huntress actually does significantly less DPS than the apprentice or squire, fast bullet/arrow speed and quick tracking of new targets allows her to tear through groups of small monsters and easily focus fire on ogres and bosses. To achieve maximum DPS, fire both the weapon and piercing shot simultaneously, for a maximum of perhaps 60,000 DPS until your quiver runs dry. When looking for a DPS weapon for the Huntress, the stats to look for are high Base or Elemental Damage and Shots Per Second. Ammo, Reload Speed, and Projectile Speed are also important. Ammo determines how often you will have to reload; also, reloading when you only have a few bullets left slows down the reload speed. Projectile Speed affects how far projectiles from Grenade weapons can go. Similar to the Apprentice, blind spots can occur from longer weapons. The blind spot is between the character and the point where the projectiles are released. Blasticus The high shots per second allows this weapon to reach a high DPS - the highest single-target physical DPS of any huntress weapon. Unlike other weapons it may not be worthwhile to upgrade the shots-per-second, since the return is relatively low and offset by the proportionally higher reloading time required. 60 physical base damage, 9 shots per second, 84 ammo, 7 reload, 27 upgrades The Soul Focuser This weapon has the ability to pierce through walls and enemies similar to The Lava Beetle Exterminator. It has a rather low physical component, which if upgraded will yield a lower-damage weapon than either the Blasticus or Crystal Tracker. It also has a relatively high poison elemental damage, which if upgraded may yield a high damage rate good against ogres and bosses at the expensive of a weak Piercing Shot. 40 physical base damage, 98 poison elemental damage, 7 shots per second, 69 ammo, 7 reload, 27 upgrades. Crystal Tracker The crystal tracker has a large blast radius, allowing the Huntress to easily clear groups of enemies. Although it is classified as a grenade-launcher-type weapon, the projectiles in a straight line; however they can move a limited distance before exploding. 132 base damage, 72 elemental damage, 5 shots per second, 41 ammo, 7 reload, 27 upgrades 17 hero health, 17 tower health Krayt Krayt is a decent weapon but not many have access to it since the challenge to receive the weapon was extremely difficult. Squire 'Weapon Candidates' The High Five This weapon has a fast attack speed but a shorter range than most weapons. Use the high block rate to your advantage; you can block the Ancient Dragon's fire breath attack, exploding Kobolds, or anything that attacks you. 121 base damage, 174 random elemental damage, 7 knockback, 99% block, 29 upgrades 17 hero attack Mobile Moxie This a decent Tower Build weapon with a decent Physical Base damage stat. 178 physical base damage, 144 elemental damage, 7 knockback, 94% block, 29 upgrades 27 tower health Flamewarder (unsure of max stats) This weapon also has a fast attack speed (which I find to be faster than The High Five - someone doublecheck) but a shoter range. Around 331 fire elemental damage, around 87% block, 27 upgrades Malificar's Rapier (unsure of max stats) This weapon boasts a high attack radius. It can get quite long if you find one with a large weapon size. Around 313 poison elemental damage, 6 knockback, 77 block%, 29 upgrades (Most of these are obtained from a console drop thread in the official forum) How does weapon size affect Squire Weapons? A larger weapon would have a larger attack radius. Monk? Currently, the Monk's DPS is quite lacking. I have read '''that ranged DPS better scales than melee damage (possibly changed for PC), so upgrading ranged damage will always be your best bet. If I recall correctly, Monk projectiles quickly disappear. A high projectile speed would help. Your main damage would be to use Hero Boost to increase the DPS of other allies. Skyreaper This has the highest ranged damage available and can start with high additional projectiles. Upgrade projectiles when possible then max ranged damage. 64 base damage, 103 '''ranged damage, 97 elemental damage, +3 projectiles, 27 upgrades 27 hero speed Ogre Party Hat This weapon has the highest melee, physical damage available. Magina's Last Glaive could be a contender, but I am unsure of its attack speed; in addition, the challenge to get the the glaive can be quite frustrating. 171 physical base damage, 39 ranged damage, 97 elemental damage, 27 upgrades 17 hero health, 17 hero aura Pending research on elemental weapons. How does weapon size affect Monk Weapons? A larger weapon would swing for a larger attack radius. Need Mana for upgrading? What is an easy way to get Mana for the consoles? Doing Area 3 areas on Insane or Glitterhelm on Hard or Insane would be a good choice. Good Armor can also be obtained this way but make sure to pick up items quickly before they are automatically sold for Mana while playing on Insane. Can I "cheat" for some easy Mana (console only)? Another way relies on a bug abuse. All squire weapons (pretty sure it is all) have a potential of giving back more mana when sold than the amount invested on it. The minimum requirement is a squire weapon with 100+ elemental damage (base damage will not work) and at least 19 upgrades. If you keep upgrading the elemental damage, at a certain point, you will get more Mana than you invested. Ogre Crush can be repeated frequently , on Hard, for a chance for such a weapon. Alchemical Laboratory can be finished with four Squires on Insane. If you come by a reasonably strong weapon, it might be a good idea to keep it for your Squire. Category:Guides